


Oh My God, Did I Fall Asleep On You?

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bus, College, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, ficlet request, harry falls asleep on draco on a bus lol, hes a tired working college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: What about a non-magical fic where they're in a bus and one fall asleep on the other's shoulder?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 20
Kudos: 316





	Oh My God, Did I Fall Asleep On You?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted July 12, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Harry rubbed a hand down his face and sighed. After a day full of early morning swim practice, followed by classes, followed by the late shift at the restaurant where he worked, he was fully ready to crash. Usually he could handle a day like this but after his roommates decided to throw an absolute rager last night, he was dragging.    
  
He stood at the bus stop, bouncing on his toes to try and keep himself awake, every now and then reaching up to slap the side of his face. Checking his watch, he could tell that the bus was probably still about ten minutes away. Could he even make it until then? He began to pace up and down, figuring that if he kept himself moving, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. After what seemed like years, he could see the headlights of the bus down the road and he hoisted his backpack up higher, ready to get back to the dorms.    
  
When Harry stepped onto the bus, the first thing he noticed was the extreme lack of seats. He, however, had been on his feet all day and was convinced that if he didn’t sit down for the half hour ride back to his dorms, he was likely to pass out from pure exhaustion. As the bus started to move, Harry squinted, looking back. At the second to last row, up at the side, was an empty seat.    
  
Maneuvering through the crowd, Harry made his way to the back, crashing down in the seat without bothering to ask the bloke next to him whether or not that was okay. As he sat his backpack down between his legs, he saw the blonde next to him look up from his book and raise an eyebrow. For all Harry cared, he could fuck off. His feet were damn tired, the personal space of this man and his pea coat be damned.    
  
The bus continued rumbling down the street, Harry blinking his eyes harshly, starting to lag into long, slow blinks. He was only resting his eyes. Just for a second. Just for a moment. Just...for...a minute....   
  
__________   
  
Draco jumped when he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder. He glanced over, finding that the man who had sat down next to him had  _ fallen asleep _ on Draco’s shoulder. How rude!    
  
Then again, it wasn’t like Draco could wake him up without being even more rude, could he? But he couldn’t just let the man sleep there!    
  
Draco hadn’t even really noticed him when he sat down. The man was wearing a uniform for a fast food restaurant and was reeking of fries and grease. The backpack he had put on the floor was covered in stains, tearing in places. But what drew Draco’s attention was his hair, dark brown curls that were reaching out to tickle Draco’s neck.    
  
If the man’s breathing was anything to go off of, he was sound asleep. Draco could only imagine the kind of day that would leave a person that tired. So, maybe he shouldn’t wake him up. As crazy as that would sound. Sure, it was weird, but it wasn’t actually all that uncomfortable. He could still read just fine and something about feeling the man’s warm breath on his shoulder was strangely...comforting.    
  
Fucking hell, Draco was touch starved. If he was sitting on a  _ public bus  _ and considering letting a random stranger fall asleep on his shoulder, there was definitely something fucked up here.    
  
But fucked up or not...it’s not like...well, it wasn’t like anyone would ever know.    
  
Still unsure how he should feel about the situation—and convinced he  _ shouldn’t _ be feeling the strange levels of comfort that he was—Draco turned back to his book, intending to focus on something other than how soft this man’s hair was.    
  
In the end, he wasn’t too successful, so Draco took to staring out the window, awaiting his stop.    
  
Not too long later, the man jolted awake suddenly, blinking and looking around him. Then, he turned to Draco. “Oh my god, did I fall asleep on you?”   
  
Draco nodded in response and the man’s hands flew up to his face.    
  
“I am so sorry!” He exclaimed. “So sorry, I—“ He turned as the bus’ brakes began to squeak. “I am so sorry, this is my stop, I’ll leave. Again,” he continued talking as he picked up his bag, slinging it over one shoulder and making his way to the door. “So sorry.”    
  
Draco smiled as he looked back down at this book. The mystery man was really kind of cute, wasn’t he?   
  
__________   
  
As Harry stepped off the bus, he put his head in his hands. He had to tell Dean and Seamus that the parties had to stop. He had just fallen asleep on a stranger! And a very attractive one at that! This was ridiculous.    
  
The walk back to the dorm didn’t take Harry too long and he began planning out all that he had to do before crashing on top of his covers, trying to rearrange it to take as little time as possible. Scanning his ID, he let himself into the building, climbing the stairs to the third floor before taking the first right into their dorm. He walked past where everyone was crowded around Ron’s laptop, watching him play a video game and went directly to his room, shutting the door behind him and kicking off his shoes.    
  
Harry wrenched open his backpack to take out his clothes from earlier in the day and found something nestled on top. A small piece of paper was folded neatly, resting on top of Harry’s clothes. Intrigued, Harry blinked hard, trying to focus long enough to read it. What he saw surprised him.    
  
It was a phone number. Signed, “Your pillow on the bus.”    
  
Sinking down into a chair, Harry smiled, holding the paper. Maybe he would just have to give that blonde and his pea coat a call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
